This invention relates to an improved tool for use in assembling an automatic pistol.
During assembly of an automatic pistol of the Colt type or the like, there are certain parts which interfit in a manner rendering them difficult to manipulate for proper interconnection. For example, the safety element, which is pivotally connected to a side of the receiver and acts to block movement of the sear and rearward movement of the slide of the gun, is detented in its active locking position and its released position by a spring pressed detent plunger, which must be held in a depressed condition as the safety is moved laterally toward the receiver during assembly. However, a person working on the gun does not have convenient access to the plunger to hold it depressed. Similarly, the detent plunger associated with the `slide stop` which in some conditions holds the slide against forward movement often interferes with proper connection of the slide stop to the receiver of the gun.